Falling For The Teacher
by officialwwefan
Summary: 16 year old Eva wants to know what happend to her bestfriend JoJo who died 2 years ago, little did she know she would get her self in a world of trouble. Also Eva falls in love with the new English teacher, Mr. Cena. How will there relationship turn out?
1. Chapter 1

I sat at the bar by myself. Thinking about JoJo. JoJo was my bestfriend, her real name is Joseann but its always been JoJo. We had been bestfriends since we were babies. She had so many secrets I guess she knew one too many, she was murderd 2 years ago today.

Anyway, im Natalie, but it's Eva to everyone... Eva Marie. I'm 16 years old but look about 21 so I usually go to the bar go get drunk.. It helps me. Im starting a new school in 2 days. Im nervous because I know **nobody **but ah I guess I'll get over it and make some friends. This is the school JoJo went to before she died. I'm going to try and make friends with her friends she had here and find out why she was such '_Trouble' _and why somebody would have wanted to kill her. I was out of town for a year and thats when all the trouble with JoJo happend.

* * *

"Can I have a vodka shot please?" I ask the man "Shore thing Pretty lady" he says and walks away. As he walks away a fine ass guy starts walking towards me. The thing I noticed most about him was his muscles. He sits next to me. "Hi, I'm John" he says "Eva..." "Now tell me, Eva, What's a pretty a young lady like you sitting alone here for?" He asks with a smirk on his face, I figured out at that moment I liked him and I wanted him. "Sometimes I like to be alone.. Some times I don't" I say looking into his eyes and smirk "So um.. Do you wanna come back to my place and um. Play get to know eathother?" he asked with a smirk "Shore" I said and smile. Not going to lie.. I'm pretty drunk but oh well. Tonight's going to be great!

-The Next Morning-

I wake up and rub my eyes. I have such a bad hangover and I don't remember a thing of last night! John wakes up and hugs me from behind, now that.. I do remember. he was amazing! "Goodmorning" he says realising I'm awake. I turn on my side to face him "I guess you want me to leave now" I say about to get up, John shakes his head "No, no. What's the rush? You can have a shower if you want and some breakfast". I smile "Thanks".

I just got out the shower and see John had made me breakfast "Aww" I say walking over to the food. It looks delisious! I sit down smiling "Thanks.. It looks amazing" John smiled. "Hey I need to go get something.." he said writing his number down on a piece of paper "Call me, let yourself out when your done" "Ok.. Thanks.. I'll call you" I say and he leaves. I eat the food and leave his house, before I do I leave him a little note.

_Thanks for last night. _

_Had a fun time, see you soon_

_xoxo - Eva_

* * *

**School Lunch.**

Today was the day I was going to look for JoJo's friends. I knew there names:

_Paige Knight_

_Erika Hammond_

and_ Charlotte Flair._

I walk around table to table looking for the 3 girls when I hear "I'm Erika Hammond.." coming from behind me. Erika was slim and had long brown hair. "Why were you asking for me and my friends?" she asks "Well firstly im Eva. I was a friend of JoJo's" when I said JoJo's name she cringed "..I was wondering if you and your friends could help me understand what happend with JoJo". Erika took a deep breath and replied "Ok.. I'll tell you everything, but if this gets you in trouble. Don't blame me or Paige, or Charlotte.. Clear?" "Crystal" I reply and follow her back to the table Paige and Charlotte was sat at. All I was thinking is _'What have I just got myself into?'_

**So im using NXT Divas, lol I love the NXT Divas! :) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I sit down next to Erika "Guys... This is Eva.. She was one of JoJo's friends". The 2 girls become very unconfterble "All I want is the truth. JoJo was my bestfriend and nobody will tell me the truth about what happend to her" Charlotte whisterd to me over the table "We can't talk here. Me and the girls are having a sleepover tonight. you can come if you want, I live 3 houses down from Monroe Bar, it's not far from here" I was confused. Why couldn't we talk about it? As I was thinking about it all of a sudden the 3 girls phones make noises signling they have a text. All 3 of them look like they have seen a ghost. "Aren't you going to check them?" I ask and Erika replies "No.. It won't be important" I knew something wasn't right then. As soon as that was done the bell went and it was time for next lesson. "Bye guys, I have Chem now" Erika says and sat ands up, Charlotte replies "Same" and they both walk off. "So what do you have now?" "English" the pale Brit replies "Me too.. Can I walk with you" I ask and she nods. "I'm Paige by the way..." "Im Eva" I reply and smile.

We walk into class and sit next to eachother "By the way. We have a new teacher today... And I heared he is super hot!" Paige says sounding exited, I look at her and laugh then get some books Out of my bag, as I do the new teacher walks in and writes on the chalk bored "MR CENA", his name. He turns around looking at everyone in the the class. When he eyes reach the back of the room he sees me looking down at the desk "Hoolly crap" he says looking like he had just seen a ghost. The whole class looks at me and I look up wondering what the hell was going on. Then I noticed. John Cena, the man I screwed a couple of nights ago.. Was my new English teacher.

When the lesson ended I went to go talk to him. He noticed me walking his way and signed "So.. It's good to see you again" I say trying to start off a convosation. John shakes his head and says

"I can't believe this..."(**John)**

"Me neither.. I still like you though" (**Eva)**

John sighed "Look. Ill admit it. When I first saw you, I thought you were amazing, I thought _Who is this girl? _you just took my breath away" (**John)**

"And I'm still that girl... And Your still that boy, the boy who I think is perfect with your muscles, and that smile that melts my heart, and the laugh that would make any girl go crazy.. Your that boy" (**Eva)**

"Wrong, Eva. I'm your teacher. No matter how much I want to, I can't" (**John)**

"Yes you can" I said putting my hand on his, he didnt move his away which is a good sign "Look if you want me to. Ill walk straight out that class room door, if you don't... Maybe something could work between us" I said and John said nothing "I knew it" I said and kissed him, he kissed back but then pulled away

"We can't do this here" (**John)**

"Your right, come over my house tomorrow night, my moms working late.. Ill text you my adress.. And now I have to go to class because im super late. Bye" I say gaiving him a small kiss on the lips then leaving.

He made my stomach tun into butterflies. I liked it. John was different from every guy I've met before.. He was truly something special.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its late!**

-Eva's POV-

Im walking to the sleepover now. Oh my gosh I cannot wait to get there. I just want to know more about what JoJo's life was like just before she died, and know why anybody would want to kill her.

I get to the sleepover and see Paige and Charlotte watching TV, there watching music videos.. Taylor Swift, "Back To December", there talking during the video about it, and about how it was obviously about Taylor Lautner and there saying that they think happened 'That Night'. Erika greats me at the door and let's me in, "Hey, glad you could come" she said letting me in, I smile and walk in, I sit on the couch and sit I between Erika&Charlotte.. Paige kinda scares me so I'm not wanting to sit next to her.

"So what do you want to know? You know about JoJo" Paige asks. "I don't really know, just why she was killed! I knew her all her life and I couldn't even start to think to imagine why someone would want to hurt her, she was such a sweetheart" I reply smiling at some memories that start to come flooding back from mine and JoJo's childhood. "I'm guessing you went here in JoJo's last year of life?" Charlotte asks and I nod, I wasn't. "JoJo, or as I always called her Joseann, JoJo never caught on with me.. Anyway she changed. She started getting involved with stuff, knowing deep, bad secrets she shouldn't have.. Nearly dragging us all with her. She was always so nosy and so manipulative to people, she would have a guy hooked within minutes... She was just trouble, simply trouble" Charlotte explains.

I'm so confused. I always knew JoJo has a sweet, loyal best friend. Not trouble. But my question still wasn't answered, what happened to my best friend, what happened that fateful night? "What happened the night she was killed.. Tell me everything" I ask. Erika lifts her head up and starts to tell me everything..

"JoJo just got back from her trip to London to visit her grandmother"... I smile remembering her, Grandma Kirsty. She was that crazy, funny grandma everyone wants. "...She was all smiley and happy to see us, we were at my house. She gave us all hugs and everything.. She left almost straight after she left, wouldn't tell us where she was going. She came back later seeming off track. She wasn't involving herself in the convocation, she was quite and always looking out the window..." Erika get interrupted by Paige who takes over.. "We all went to sleep and I woke up in the middle of the night, it must have been about 3am. I see Erika snoring her head off and Charlotte in the star fish position" Erika&Charlotte smile. "I didn't see Joseann though. I was confused, realising this could be trouble I get my shoes and a flash light and go out looking for her. I was looking and all of a sudden, I hear a scream. My heart fell, I ran back to the house in fear and woke the girls up and my dad called the police". My face dropped. I was in pure shock. I couldn't have imagined how scared JoJo must have been.

Everyone went silent and I receive a text. The girls eyes widen and I could tell there all kind of creeped out. "What?" I ask , "What does the text say?" Charlotte asked in a weird voice. I get my phone out and read it...

_Welcome to Hell, Eva._

_I've been expecting you._

_- J._

**_PLEASE REVIEW.. :)_**


End file.
